Confessions from the Heart
by Inuyasha Uzumaki
Summary: As dramatic as the title sounds, it really isn't. Basically, Naruto and Iruka have hung out for a long time, and they developed feelings for each other, will they confess?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I just had to write this. There are barely any good Irunaru fics. So, this one was kinda random..hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...wish I did...don't. It sucks, but life in general sucks...

* * *

Iruka was annoyed. Really annoyed. When school had ended, Naruto had walked into the class room, which surprised Iruka. He hadn't seen Naruto for a week. Apparently, Naruto was in a A rank mission. He was an ANBU now, but he was still young.

He was only 18, but he changed dramatically. He was now taller then Iruka and had hair that was slightly passed his shoulders. He wore a black shirt with a white Konoha symbol in the middle of his shirt. He wore a black, sleeveless hoody, and black pants. With that, he wore fingerless gloves and his headband around his neck so that his slightly passed shoulder length hair would drop carelessly around his face. His bangs weren't as long, but slightly passed his eyes. His personality was a huge improvement. He was so mature, and lost that kiddy voice he had. He also developed a well-toned muscled body, which, if anyone saw him, screamed out, 'HOT!'.

Anyway, Naruto had asked Iruka if he wanted to go out for some dinner. Iruka gladly agreed, happy to finally spend time with Naruto, and eat something other than ramen. So, they were walking in the streets, having a friendly conversation. What annoyed Iruka though, was the damn looks Naruto was receiving from the women and some guys that spotted them. It pissed him off to no end when they looked at Naruto as if craving for him. They looked at him as if he was a piece of meat. Sure, he was glad people had stopped calling him a demon or a monster, and decided to look past that, but when they looked past that, they went straight for his looks! Iruka glared at them, and Naruto noticed, but decided not to question. When they sat down at the restaurant, Iruka saw the waiters arguing over who was going to serve Naruto. One waiter banged the head of the other with a plate and ran to Naruto. She blushed furiously at him.

"H-hello! My name is Mai! Are you ready to order?" she asked sweetly, staring at Naruto as his eyes stayed glued to the menu.

"Um...I'll just have a dragon roll and some shrimp...what about you Iruka-sensei?" he asked calmly.

Iruka narrowed his eyes at Mai, who wouldn't take her eyes off of Naruto! He snapped back when Naruto had spoken to him. "Oh! Um, I'll just have a salad, ongari, and the dragon roll as well..."

Mai wrote down their order. "Okay!" she chirped. "Would you like anything to drink Naruto-kun?"

"Water is fine." he said with a small smile, making Mai almost squeal. "U-um, and you, Umnio-san?"

Iruka gritted his teeth, and forced a smile. "Water, is fine.." he managed to get out.

Mai nodded. "Alright! I'll be back soon!" she went off to the kitchen, only to get yelled at by the girl she hit over the head with a plate.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at Iruka. "Is something wrong Iruka-sensei? You seem a bit..annoyed."  
Iruka snapped back to reality once again, scolding himself for not listening to Naruto earlier.

"Oh, yes, I'm fine. Just a bit distracted." he smiled.

"Oh? At what?" he asked curiously.

Iruka shrugged. "Just the looks people keep giving you.." he said as if it was nothing. On the inside though, he was fuming about it.

Naruto tried to think about what Iruka meant, then he looked around the restaurant and saw the 'looks' he meant. Some girls were drooling at him.

"Ah, those looks. Yeah, I have gotten them a lot lately. I even have a fan club. I will never, make fun of Sasuke running away from girls ever again." he chuckled.

Iruka blinked. "Fan..club?" he asked in fear. "You have fan girls!"

"And boys." Naruto added. "I caught a few of them stalking me. Remind me to never play a guitar where people have cameras and post them into the internet." Naruto sighed.

Iruka's eye was twitching, a vein on his head. "I...see.." he said through clenched teeth.

Naruto grinned. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're jealous." he teased.

Iruka blushed. "W-what? No! I-I'm not jealous!" Iruka's heart was racing, did he figure it out? He had hoped not.

He had felt strange feelings for Naruto ever since they boy was young. He knew it was wrong, but he couldn't help it. He hid it from Naruto, because he didn't want to corrupt him. He did wish he could be closer to Naruto, not just a brother relationship. He inwardly sighed, knowing he could never have that kind of relationship.

Naruto smirked. "Really.." he drawled. "If you say so, Iruka-sensei." he said, making Iruka blush even more.

During their meal, Naruto kept stealing some of Iruka's food. Iruka glared at him, and tried to snatch it back, but Naruto kept eating it. Naruto laughed at him, making Iruka glare at him, but inside, he was really enjoying himself. Naruto took a bite into a bread that was on the table, and then offered the other half to Iruka. Iruka blushed since Naruto had it near his mouth. Instead of taking it with his hand, he opened his mouth so Naruto could put it in, which he did. His heart beat was increasing again, and Naruto just smirked at him. He went back to his meal as if it was nothing, but Iruka couldn't help but keep his blush up.

After their meal, they walked along the streets of Konoha. Iruka was irritated again. That damn waiter that must die, Mai, kissed Naruto's cheek!

_Flash back_

A few minutes ago...

Naruto sighed in satisfaction. "That was great!"

Mai was standing next to him, collecting the bill. She beamed when she heard Naruto. "Oh? You think so?" she asked with a small hint of a blush on her face.

Naruto looked up at her and nodded. "Yeah, say thanks to the chief when you have the chance, I'd appreciate it."

Mai giggled. "You just did!"

Naruto and Iruka blinked. Naruto smiled. "Oh? You cooked this?"

Mai blushed and nodded. "Y-yes, It was nothing!" she added quickly.

"What? Of course if was something! That was fantastic! You should be promoted to a chief, you're an awesome cook! I'd love to have someone cook me meals like this all the time!" he grinned.

Mai smiled. "Well...maybe you'll get lucky! You never know!" she bent down and kissed Naruto's cheek. "Bye Naruto-kun! Hope to see you soon!" she bowed at Iruka. "Have a nice night." Iruka's eye began to twitch again. Naruto blinked in confusion and shrugged. Iruka bent the fork in his hand.

_End of Flash back_

Naruto sighed when he saw Iruka's expression. "What's wrong now Sensei?"

Iruka shook his head and forced a smile. "Nothing! You seem to get a lot of attention from these women, Naruto.." he searched Naruto's face for a reaction. He received none, which had him a bit curious.

Naruto shrugged. "It's nothing really. I kinda feel bad. They get their hopes up, thinking I'll like them back. I don't though, I'm not really interested in girls." he said that last part without even realizing it.

Iruka's eyes widened. "You're-you're gay?" he asked in hopes and shock.

Naruto looked at Iruka in a confuse expression, then mentally slapped himself. Great. Now his sensei knew he was gay.

"Heh, yeah...I am."

"But..but what about Sakura-chan?" Iruka asked confused. Didn't Naruto, like, worship the ground she walked on?

Naruto lightly laughed. "Oh yeah. Sakura-chan...err..I got over her a loonngg time ago. She seemed to need attention, since Sasuke wasn't giving it to her, so I did..." he grinned sheepishly. "Don't get me wrong, she is pretty, but, I never really..like liked her. I think it was only for a day that I did. It was just for her self-esteem. There really was no consequences, she was too wrapped in Sasuke to consider dating me."

Iruka raised an eyebrow. "But..didn't she try to date you last year?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, she started flirting with me and trying to get close. I told her that I liked someone else, and that she should go for Lee...I didn't think she'd listen."

Iruka laughed. "I see. You still like someone?" he asked carefully.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah."

"A guy, I presume. Hmm..is it..Sasuke?" he asked, hoping he was wrong.

Naruto grinned, making Iruka's heart shatter. "No, it's not Sasuke. Besides, if I'm not mistaken, he has to 'revive' his clan. His bro is waay ahead of him." he mused.

Iruka blinked. Okay, if it wasn't Sasuke...then who? "Um..Kiba?"

Naruto looked at him as if he was the craziest person in the world. "Kiba's okay, but just..no." Naruto shook his head at the thought.

Iruka really wanted to know who. If he had to say every name he knew, he was going to say every damn name he knew. "Gaara?" Naruto shook his head and grinned. "Okay, how 'bout..Shikamaru?"

"Are you kidding me! Shikamaru! No way. Besides, isn't he dating Ino?" Naruto asked.

"Oh. Right. Okay then...aww come on, tell me, who is that you like?"

Naruto chuckled. "I'm not telling you. What about you though? Do you like anyone?"

Iruka slightly blushed, then smiled. "Yeah, I do."

Naruto grinned. "Oh? Who is it?"

Iruka grinned. "I'm not telling you!"

Naruto pouted adorably. "Aww..you're so mean, Sensei!"

Iruka smacked him behind the head, causing them to laugh.

After awhile of silence, Iruka spoke. "You don't have to walk me home, Naruto. I can take care of myself."

Naruto grinned. "I know. I just want to stay over your house tonight, if you don't mind."

Iruka's eyes widened. "Of course I don't mind! You know you're always welcomed!"

"Thanks." Naruto said with a smile, and Iruka smiled back.

Naruto was sitting on the couch, waiting for Iruka to come with some popcorn to watch a movie. Naruto had suggested a horror movie, much to Iruka's dismay. Naruto convinced him by saying 'there's some humor in it!'. Iruka didn't buy it, but let Naruto put it on anyway.

"Iruka-sensei, the popcorn ready?" Naruto half shouted.

"Almost done!" Iruka called from the kitchen. After about 20 seconds, Iruka walked into the living room with a bowl of popcorn. He sat next to Naruto and slid down a bit so that their legs slightly touched. Iruka slightly blushed, but Naruto wasn't fazed by it. He grabbed a handful of popcorn and started watching the movie. He paused for a sec and stood up. Iruka frowned from the lack of heat from Naruto's side. 'Did Naruto notice? Is that why he stood up?' his question was answered when Naruto dimmed the lights. He plopped back on the couch, their legs and arms touching now.

"It's better in the dark, don't you think sensei?" Naruto asked while turning his attention on the screen.

Iruka smiled. "Yeah. It is.." he started watching the movie.

Half way into the movie, Iruka started to get a bit scared. He wasn't a wuss when it came to horror movies, but he didn't like them. Some made him shiver and get him really scared.

Apparently, this one was one of them.

Naruto was absorbed into the movie, it didn't even seem to bother him. Naruto blinked when he felt Iruka shaking slightly. He looked at Iruka, who looked a bit terrified. Naruto grinned and wrapped an arm around Iruka's shoulders.

"Hey, it's just a movie, remember?" he said comfortingly.

Iruka blinked and looked at Naruto. "I-I know that.." he said with a slight blush, embarrassed to have Naruto remind him, but the blush was also caused by the fact that Naruto hadn't removed his arm. He glanced at Naruto to see his face, but Naruto was looking at the movie again, as if he forgot where he left his arm. Iruka smiled and, to test it, put his head on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto tensed for a sec, then relaxed. Iruka couldn't help but blush and be extremely, extremely happy. He didn't know if it was because Naruto was to wrapped up in the movie to care, or because he enjoyed it, either way, he didn't care.

A few more minutes into the movie, close to the ending, Naruto smirked. Iruka had snuggled onto his side.

"So..Iruka-sensei...did you figure it out?" he asked randomly and calmly.

Iruka blinked but didn't move from his position. "Figure out what?"

Naruto grinned. How clueless. "Who I like?"

Iruka froze. Surely Naruto wasn't implying him?...Was he? "Umm...no..not...really."

Naruto's grin widened. "No? You're way too innocent to be a teacher."

Iruka glared, knowing Naruto knew it was meant for him, even if he wasn't looking directly at him. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing, nothing. I'm just saying..isn't it obvious who I like?"

Iruka blinked, then looked up. Naruto was looking down at him, grinning. "You mean...me?" Iruka asked in shock. His heart was lifting.

"Yes, sensei." Naruto started leaning down toward Iruka's face. Iruka's breath caught in his throat, but then he closed his eyes and titled his head to the side as Naruto kissed him. Iruka gasped as Naruto nibbled on his bottom lip, then pushed his tongue into Iruka's mouth. Iruka sighed contently and kissed back with equal force. After they surfaced for air, Iruka panting and Naruto catching his breath, but smirking all the same, Naruto spoke.

"I love you Iruka-kun, I just didn't want to tell you because I thought I knew you would reject me."

Iruka smiled at the confession. "Actually, I love you too. I didn't say it because I thought you'd be creped out and never speak to me again."

Naruto laughed lightly and nuzzled Iruka's neck. "Guess we thought wrong.."

Iruka smiled and nodded in agreement. He was now the happiest man ever. He laid on Naruto's lap, and Naruto played with his hair. He tugged on the hair band, then removed it so Iruka's hair would fall freely. He threaded his fingers into the hair and massaged it. Iruka sighed happily. Things couldn't get better then this. Naruto turned off the t.v and continued to play with Iruka's hair.

"Hope you don't mind if we stay here tonight Iruka-kun."

Iruka smiled. "Not at all, Naru-chan."

Naruto chuckled. "Night koi."

Iruka blushed. "Night.." he grabbed Naruto by the neck, and gently pushed him down until their lips meant in a good night kiss. They pulled apart, and Naruto shifted his position so that they lay side by side. Naruto holding Iruka's waist, and Iruka snuggling with Naruto. Naruto smirked. Wait till his fans saw them. If they got jealous for them just being next to each other, wait till they see them with Naruto's arm around his waist. Oh, he was going to have fun making Iruka blush!

Teh End!

* * *

I'd like to thank my imoto for writing the disclaimer and 'Teh End!' lol. Oh, and this wasn't edited really...I'll do it...like...later...when I'm not at my friend's house... R&R, Flames ignored, constructive critism adored...you're gonna flame anyway, aren't you?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto characters...if I did...D

Iruka was at his office, working on his papers. The kids had left the academy about 5 hours ago. He sighed. He really should head home, seeing how late it was. He put his elbow on the table and rested the side of his face with his hand. He was taking long because he kept getting distracted. Naruto was constantly on his mind. After he and Naruto had confessed, Naruto had to leave the next day for a mission. Again. He was willing to yell at Tsunade for this, but Naruto told him it was only for 2 days. Today was the second day, and he had been waiting and thinking about Naruto the whole time. He closed his eyes and started thinking about him again. After a few seconds of having Naruto dancing in his head, he felt someone annoyingly poke his head. He growled slightly and opened his eyes to find out who the hell was the idiot that was disturbing his thoughts on his koi.

His eyes widened. "Naruto!" he shouted happily and shocked.

Naruto stood before him, one hand on his hip while the other went back down. Naruto had dressed out of his uniform, so he wore his hoody and his white shirt with his baggy black pants. Naruto was grinning at him, which made Iruka feel even happier. "Hey 'Ruka-kun! Missed me?"

Iruka smirked. "I don't know. Did you?"

Naruto gasped. "Did you actually tease, Iruka-kun? So mean! And here I wanted to hear a nice 'of course Naru-kun'!" he pouted, which was ruined as soon as he cracked and grinned.

Iruka grinned back. "Well, my answer depends on yours."

Naruto smirked. "It's pointless, really, if I said I didn't, you'd know it was a lie. If you said you didn't, I'd just laugh at your face and say 'you're a horrible liar!'"

Iruka narrowed his eyes. "Oh? What if I wasn't ly-" Iruka was caught off when Naruto bent down and kissed him. Iruka glared, but then kissed back. When they pulled apart, Naruto looked at the paper work in front of Iruka while licking his lips.

"Er..Iruka-kun, can't you finish that some other time?" Naruto asked while putting on a wristband.

Iruka blinked. "But..I really should finish this.." he looked at the tests in front of him. He really _should_ grade them today..but Naruto just came back..but his paper works...they'd be a pain if he didn't finish them...

Naruto rolled his eyes. He grabbed Iruka by the arm and started dragging him out. "You'll finish later. You and I are going out."

Iruka blinked, then blushed. "Wait! Naruto! You mean in public??"

Naruto stopped walking, and turned around. He had his eyebrow raised. "Well, when I said 'out', I would have figured you'd realize it meant..well..you know..._out_. Come on, don't tell me your embarrassed!" Naruto asked with a smile. If Iruka was nervous about showing their relationship, well, he was going to have fun making Iruka come out of the closet. If Iruka didn't mind, bummer. There goes his fun.

"What? Of course not! I don't mind.." he tried. Naruto sighed. Damn. There goes his fun...or..did it? He grinned.

"That's cool. Come on! Let's go!" he said enthusiastically.

Iruka smiled, and followed Naruto. He was real happy he got to see Naruto again, he really missed him. Naruto grinned, he was missing Iruka too, and was looking forward to this. When they got out of the academy though, Naruto wrapped an arm around Iruka's waist. Iruka blushed furiously and looked at the people glaring at him. Naruto grinned at the jealous glares Iruka was receiving, and Iruka was smirking at them. They heard a loud gasp, and turned to see who it was. Iruka covered his face, while Naruto grinned and acknowledge the people in front of him.

"Sasuke-kun!, Hinata-chan!, Sakura-chan, and Lee-kun! Hey! What's up?"

Everyone, except Sakura and Sasuke were gapping. Sasuke didn't really care, he wasn't surprised. Sakura almost squealed. She was waiting for Naruto and Iruka to get together. Lee and Hinata, well, they weren't expecting that. Sasuke nodded his hello.

"Not much dobe. What're you doing? We haven't see you in awhile." Sasuke pointed out.

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand. "Yeah, sorry about that. I've been busy.." he grinned, while Iruka's face brightened even more. "What about you guys? Double date?"

Sasuke nodded, as Hinata had her arms wrapped around Sasuke's. "Would you guys like to join us?" Hinata asked sweetly.

Sakura had slapped Lee behind the head and glared at him. Lee grinned sheepishly. Naruto grinned at the site. "Thanks, but no thanks. We're just gonna hang out and stuff."

Sasuke smirked at Iruka, who was still hiding his face. "Well, that's just cute. Iruka-sensei's embarrassed I see?"

Iruka wasn't taking this so well. Hinata noticed, and lightly elbowed Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun, don't make fun of Iruka-sensei like that." Hinata scolded him.

Sasuke smirked. "Fine babe. Whatever you say..I just find it amusing."

Naruto laughed. "Iruka-kun, relax!"

Iruka sighed. He was right, he needed to relax, he knew his old students didn't mind it much. He uncovered his face and smiled at them. "I know. Thank you for the offer, we're going to go now. Nice seeing you." Iruka said politely.

Lee nodded. "It was great seeing you! Have a nice night! Come on Sakura-love! We still have the whole youthful night to get through!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, making Naruto laugh. Naruto had to ask. "Why did you agree to a double date with them?" he asked grinning, looking at Sasuke since the question was directed to him.

Sasuke sighed. "Because, Hinata thought it would be a 'nice way to spend time together'...my version of that is, being alone together, and spending some time together.._alone_!" he growled.

Hinata kissed his cheek. "And you still went with me! You're so adorable!"

Sasuke blushed as Naruto and everyone else laughed. He growled and mumbled a 'whatever' while grabbing her waist and walking with her ahead of Sakura and Lee.

Sakura shook her head and smiled. She looked at Iruka and Naruto. "Bye guys! See ya later!" she grabbed Lee's hand. "Come on Lee!"

"Coming, my beautiful, lovely, wonderful, sweet-"

"Yeah, yeah, come on! They're leaving us!" she dragged Lee with her.

Naruto chuckled. "And you thought we were weird. Look at them!"

Iruka chuckled as well. "Yeah. That's true. So, where are we headed?" he asked while smiling at Naruto. Naruto grinned at him.

"Wherever. Let's just walk tonight, eh? It's nice out."

Iruka blushed slightly. "Yeah, it is.." he stared up at Naruto. Naruto looked down and caught the gaze. He smiled, and gave Iruka a quick peck on the lips, earning him a 'noooooo!!!!!!!!!' from a few fans, which made Iruka smirk, and Naruto laugh. Iruka was now less tense with Naruto's arm around his waist. Naruto grinned, and started walking again.

After a while of walking and talking to each other, they spotted a tall man with silver hair glaring at the two of them.

"Oi, Naruto-koi" Iruka said, "It's Kakashi-sensei." Naruto looked in the direction Kakashi was in.

"Oh...what a surprise," Naruto said sarcastically, "I was hoping you wouldn't notice..." he whispered the last part.

"Hmm? What did you say?"

Naruto looked at Iruka and smiled, "Nothing!" _Great...just when I wanted to spend some time _alone_ with Iruka-koi. Yeah, I've been with him, but I didn't want any interruptions...at all! This better not be about me dating Iruka!_

"Let's go say hi!" Iruka suggested, it was obvious he didn't realize the glare, yes, with Kakashi only one eye is visible, but it's still not that difficult to detect a glare! Especially for a Chunnin. He pulled Naruto forward.

"Let's not." Naruto jerked Iruka back.

"Naruto! Show some respect! He's been your sensei for years!" He pulled Naruto again, only for Iruka to be pulled back.

"...Let's just say I learned something from Kakashi that would make you VERY uncomfortable if you knew." Naruto said.

"Well then don't tell me and let's go!" Iruka persisted. Naruto sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Okay fine..." Naruto said, then he whispered, "It's your funeral..." Iruka pulled Naruto to where Kakashi was. Since they were closer, Iruka noticed Kakashi's Icha Icha Paradise on the ground next to him, face down as if he dropped it. Ah! The book landed in a way that a page was going to get bent, making look like a dog tagged page. Oh, how Kakashi hated that. But it was even weird that the book was on the ground in the first place. Kakashi is always so careful to never drop his books, he always puts him in his pouch.

Iruka walked up to Kakashi, still oblivious to his glare that was directed at him. "Hey Kakashi, what brings you here?" Naruto, at this point, decided that the tree behind Kakashi was a lot more interesting then what Iruka and Kakashi had to say. Anything would be more interesting, he didn't want to look at Kakashi and have Kakashi look at him with sorrowful eyes. No, so instead he would look at the squirrel that was now throwing an acorn at an unsuspecting girl passing by the tree and watching her yell at the squirrel while her two friends laughed behind her. The girl the proceed to walk near the tree and atta—

"Just heard a rumor...came to see if it was true." Kakashi answered, his voice betrayed his facial expression, which was of course...the glare. He quickly realized and stopped.

"So was it?" Iruka asked.

Kakashi stared at Iruka and then at Naruto who seemed to just get back into the conversation, "Apparently so..." he said casually as if nothing was bothering him.

"You bet my ass it is..." Naruto whispered, but only loud enough for Kakashi to hear. He didn't hate Kakashi, he just..._Crap this sucks...my sensei basically loves me...I love my old sensei...who loves me back...and this is just complicated. Too complicated for my liking. Ugh._ Naruto thought.

Kakashi looked down, he was hurt, but he could see why Naruto chose Iruka. Naruto's known him since he was a little boy, he would be much closer to Iruka then he would ever be to him. But that didn't mean he still couldn't try!

"You okay, Kakashi-sensei?" Iruka asked. Kakashi looked up.

"Just. Peachy." He said, he was getting pissed off again. He decided to fight for Naruto's heart! "Well, I'm gonna go now and find ways to get you away from Naruto—I mean...pick flowers...yeah, that's it." He said right before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Naruto turned to Iruka, "What did he say?"

"I dunno...y'know...maybe you were right we shouldn't have said hi in the first place..."

"You see! You admitted I was right so I win!" Naruto said, "Oh yeah! Now that you're with me you don't get to win anymore. I only let you win so you could learn a lesson here."

"Are you kidding me!?" Iruka yelled, "What do you mean I 'don't get to win anymore'!?"

"Exactly as if sounds." Naruto answered.

"So I don't get to win anymore...at all? Never again?" Iruka asked.

"No, never..."

"...Ah..."

"Better get used to it." Naruto said with grin.

"Son of a—"

"IRUKA!! SENSEI DON'T CURSE!!! It's like seeing a fish walk out of water..."

Meanwhile...

Kakashi was at his desk in his apartment. He had a drawing pad and was drawing various pictures. None of which even the most advanced ninja could decipher. After a while he began to just doodle while he _thought _the ideas in his head.

_Well, maybe I can get Iruka run over by a car, not so he dies on the spot, but enough to badly injure and insure a slow, ...painful death...Naruto will be devastated by the news that his lover will die and there's nothing that can help him._ Kakashi thought. A thought bubble appeared over his head and a chibified Naruto was sobbing, _Then I'll come and comfort him._ A chibified Kakashi came in the bubble and patted Naruto the sobbing, chibified Naruto's back and said comforting words. _I'll keep up the comforting until the funeral._ The thought bubble showed chibified Naruto blowing his nose over Iruka's grave, chibified Kakashi comforted him again. _Then I'll move things up a notch and then after a few weeks, I'll jump at him when he leasts expects it, but he'll happily accept it because I would be the only one there for him!_ The thought bubble showed chibified Naruto and Kakashi making out in an alley. _And we'll live happily ever after! The End!_ And old, chibified version of Naruto and Kakashi showed in the thought bubble.

"THAT'S IT!" Kakashi exclaimed, but then he realized, "oh wait...I'll be in jail for murder...back to the drawing board..."

Naruto sighed in bliss. Finally, he and his Iruka were alone. Naruto and Iruka walked into the forest area, which Naruto checked every spot he could think of to make sure they were alone, and then sat down with his back against a tree, then pulled Iruka down so Iruka would lie his back against Naruto's chest, and would sit in between his legs.. Naruto was playing with Iruka's hair while Iruka just laid his head on Naruto's chest, eyes closed and enjoying Naruto's amusement with his hair. He opened his eyes when he realized something.

"Wait, what makes you think I'm uke??" Iruka asked while slightly glaring up at Naruto.

Naruto looked down at him and blinked. He wondered what had brought up that question, but seeing Iruka's slight glare at him made him respond. "Well..that was a random question. But, I can answer it. I'm dominant, you're not." Naruto answered with a grin.

"I'm older!" Iruka argued back.

Naruto shrugged. "Your point? Just cause you're older, doesn't mean you get the right of being seme."

"Excuse me?!" Iruka cried indignantly.

Naruto grinned at Iruka's glare, and then bent his head so he could nuzzle Iruka's neck. "It's not that bad.." he reasoned. "Besides, you look cuter this way." he began to nibble on Iruka's neck.

Iruka blushed. Damn Naruto. Since when was he smooth? Bastard. Despite that thought, he still tilted his head to the side to give Naruto more access, and felt the smug ANBU smirk on his neck. After awhile, Naruto froze. He kept his teeth a little on Iruka's neck, and glared to the side. Iruka noticed Naruto had stopped, and opened his eyes to see what was wrong.

"What is it, Naru-kun?" Iruka asked gently.

Naruto removed his glare and smiled up at Iruka. "Sorry Iruka, I thought I heard someone. I think it was just an animal or something, nothing serious." he said in an assuring voice as he went back to what he was doing before. Iruka still felt confused, but he thought he might as well trust Naruto on this. He closed his eyes again and relaxed.

Meanwhile, behind some bushes not too far away from the couple...

"Omg! Iruka and Naruto?? Forehead girl was telling the truth?!"

"Well..it was obvious.." a lazy voice.

"It was? I didn't notice." some smoke being released into the air.

"That's because you're oblivious to things like this!" a scolding woman.

"Naruto's so hot too! Ooohh..!! Iruka's so lucky!" a voice of a young woman.

"Munch, munch, munch.." ...

"YOUT-" a voice cut off by a hand.

"SHUT UP!!" the voice that belonged to the hand and a dog bark.

Each one glared at the one who was about to shout, when a voice from behind them interrupted their thoughts.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Each froze and slowly, ever so slowly, turned around to see who had spotted them. They saw a very annoyed looking Naruto, glaring down at Ino, Shikamaru, Asuma, Kurenai, Anko, Chouji, Gai, and Kiba. (In that order of the voices). They gulped, then looked confused. They turned their heads to see that Naruto and Iruka were still at their spot. They looked back at 'Naruto', who was looking angrily at them. He balled his fist into a hand and then began cracking them, grinning menacingly at them.

"I finally have Iruka-sensei to myself...now, I've been looking forward to this for a very, _very_ long time...I won't have _any_ of you spoil this...so, here are your options; 1. You run away and leave us be. 2. I beat the living shit out of you and make sure you guys don't so much as peep, or 3. Gag you, bag you, throw you into the river, and live happily. Which will it be?"

Everyone stared into Naruto's face. He looked serious. Ino was the first to let out a nervous laugh. "Haha...you know, that first option doesn't sound so bad...we'll be leaving now..have a nice night Naruto-kun!" she said while grabbing Shikamaru's arm and dragging him away. Kiba and Chouji were already gone, and the others looked at each other before standing up and walking away. Hey. They needed _some_ pride.

The clone narrowed his eyes at the retreating backs. How the hell did they get here? He could've sworn he looked around the forest. The clone shrugged and disappeared in a 'poof'.

Iruka was tired. It must've been now passed 11 o'clock at night, and he had to teach school the next day, but he really didn't want to move from his position. He loved the feeling of Naruto's arms wrapped around him in a loving and protective gesture. Naruto also had his head on his, and his legs were a bit more secured around Iruka's legs, seeing as Iruka still laid on him. Iruka had his head on Naruto's chest, and his eyes were fighting to keep them open. Naruto moved his head so he could whisper into Iruka's ear.

"You're tired, right? And you have class tomorrow, you should go home." he said gently.

"Mmmm..." his moaned in a protest, making Naruto smirk.

"Well..I guess I can keep you warm here.." Naruto murmured with a smile.

Iruka nodded, not really protesting. Sleeping out wouldn't be so bad. He might as well get used to Naruto's warmth, seeing as he's going to ask Naruto if he would consider moving in with him. Naruto kissed his cheek lovingly.

"Hope you're comfortable like this...I'd like to know if I could, you know, maybe move in with you...actually, you move in with me. You're apartment is homey, but mine is bigger. So, would you like to?"

Iruka's eyes were wide open, his heart was pacing rapidly. He turned his head to see Naruto smiling warmly at him. He returned the smile and kissed Naruto on lips passionately. Naruto smiled and then broke away from the kiss.

"Is that a 'yes'?" Naruto asked with a grin.

Iruka smiled in content. "Yes.."

that made Naruto's day even more. He put his head back on Iruka's, closed his eyes, nuzzled it for good measure, and squeezed Iruka closer to him. "That's good. Maybe now my stalkers will leave me alone."

Iruka tensed. "You have stalkers? Who??" he asked, thinking of a way or two to make them stop.

"Mmm...!! go to sleep, 'Ruka-kun! You have classes tomorrow, remember?" he reminded him.

"But-"

"If you think that you're so much as moving away from my arms, you have another thing coming."

Iruka smiled and snuggled into the embrace. "Okay, okay.." he agreed, closing his eyes. Iruka slept great, even if it was outside. It was comfortable, the feeling of Naruto's warm embrace, his even breath on his head, his scent...Iruka was in heaven. Now, to make sure those stalker of Naruto will think twice before they so much as ever _think_ about doing that to again! Naruto is his, and he's going to keep it that way forever.

End.

AN: So..what did ya think of it? Review! No FLAMES! Credit to the scene with Kakashi goes to my Imoto


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: don't own Naruto..wish I did, but I don't..because if I did..Yaoi would rule the show XD.

Iruka walked cheerfully to his apartment from the academy. He had been in such a good mood, he had let the kids out earlier then usual, but, had given them a pop quiz to make sure they knew the material before he let them out. Konohamaru and his gang had planned to cut anyway, so he guessed it would have been all right to let them out. He couldn't wait to start packing everything and moving in with Naruto.

He blushed at the thought. He had toyed with the idea so many times, but didn't think it would actually happen, nor did the think his lover would be the one to ask. He grinned, he couldn't help it. He was just so happy! A lot of people noticed his cheeriness, but decided not to question when they saw fangirls glaring daggers at him. He stopped at the front of his apartment door and took out his keys. He slipped the key in and turned it. As he swung open his door, his smile dissolved and his eyes widened incredibly.

He gasped. His furniture, along with everything else that was in the apartment, was gone! He ran in and charged for his bedroom. He opened the door. Everything was gone, except his bed. Oh. That's just lovely. The robber had the decency to leave the _bed_ behind! He ran back out and into his now empty living room when he saw Naruto walking in through the front door, smiling calmly as if Iruka's things weren't missing.

"Naruto!" Iruka shouted in relief. Naruto was an ANBU, maybe he could track down the person who stole his belongings!

Naruto blinked. "Uh...'Ru-kun, are you alright? You seem worried and distressed." Naruto said while tilting his head to the side in a look of curiosity.

Iruka stared disbelievingly at Naruto. Was the man _blind?!_ "Naruto-kun, unless you're blind, which I am positive you're not, you will probably notice that ALL OF MY STUFF HAVE BEEN STOLEN!" he shouted, now panting because of his anger and confusion of who the hell would have done this to him.

Naruto winced and covered his ears. He closed an eye as he spoke. "Whoa, Iruka-kun, relax. No one stole anything from you." Iruka blinked and waited for Naruto to explain. "I went into your apartment when you were at the academy and put your stuff into my apartment, that's all."

Iruka allowed the explanation to sink in. "Wait, what?! How-How did you get into my apartment?!"

"I went in through the window." Naruto said in a 'duh' voice.

Iruka narrowed his eyes at Naruto and crossed his arms. "You could've just asked me to let you in you know." stupid ANBU's and their stupid skills and their stupid needs to break in the homes of their loved ones through the damn _window_.

Naruto grinned while walking up to Iruka. "Yeah, I could've." He stopped in front of Iruka and wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him close. "But then, that would ruin the time we could have to ourselves, don't you think?"

Iruka's breath caught in his throat and he blushed when Naruto bent his head down to nuzzle Iruka's neck, something that had turned into a habit..not that Iruka was complaining. Iruka rolled his eyes and frowned mock disappointingly at Naruto.

"You really should've done it the _sensible _way." he said in a disapproving voice, even though he found it kinda cute.

Naruto nibbled on Iruka's neck. "Hm?" he wasn't listening, he was way too distracted.

Iruka blushed. _'Goddamn he's perfect..'_ he sighed and wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck. He felt Naruto smirk. "No more complaints? Good." he pulled away from Iruka's neck, much to Iruka's protest, and grabbed his hand. "We're going home. I left your keys home too, so, er, yeah!"

Iruka smiled and shook his head, but followed Naruto none-the-less. He felt warm and content when Naruto had said that. He liked the idea of his home being _Naruto's _home as well. They walked out the streets, hand in hand, watching Sasuke give Hinata a white gold necklace with a silver heart pendant on it. She glomped Sasuke to the ground. Naruto and Iruka laughed and continued on their way. When they entered their house, Iruka felt a little nervous, just a little. It felt a little more, permanent. This is what the wanted, but it was still new. When he looked up to see Naruto's comforting and assuring smile, he pushed down his worries and negative thoughts.

He stood in the living room and looked around the house. Naruto was right. It was bigger then his apartment. The living room was huge, and with the extra couch that belonged to him, it looked more homey. He blinked when he remembered something.

"Wait, Naruto, what about my bed?" Iruka asked while Naruto walked to the table and grabbed the spare keys.

"It's not needed." he said simply while picking up the keys, smiling, and tossing them to Iruka.

Iruka caught it with a blush. "Er..what do you mean?" he asked nervously, feeling the familiar warmth on his face. He knew what Naruto was implying, but he wasn't completely..sure. He was nervous, yet happy.

Naruto grinned and closed his eyes into an upside down 'U' and smiled. "We just need one bed, really. It's a two fitter."

Iruka's blush deepened. Naruto walked to Iruka, a grin on his face. Iruka stood in place, waiting for Naruto to come near him, and when he did, he quickly bent down slightly, and grabbed Iruka's legs, lifting Iruka up, supporting him by holding on to his rear. Iruka, blushing but smiling, wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck, wrapped his legs around Naruto's waist, and listened to Naruto speak.

"You know, maybe we should celebrate, hm?" Naruto said with a grin.

Iruka smirked down at Naruto, resting his forehead on his. "Oh? And exactly how do you plan to do that?"

"Well, I was thinking that we could-" Before Naruto could finish his sentence, he heard a loud, female pitched voice shout,

"NARUTO!"

Naruto, off guard, loosened his hold on Iruka, almost dropping him. Iruka held on tighter to Naruto, afraid that he was going to fall. Naruto sighed in frustration and looked behind Iruka to see who the hell interrupted him, not bothering to put Iruka on the ground.

"What is it Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked in an annoyed voice.

Iruka blushed. Sakura?! And she was able to fully see him and Naruto in this...position! His face was beat red, and he watched Sakura from the mirror that was in front of him.

Sakura was blushing as well, looking at the cute sight before her. "Oh, um, sorry, am I interrupting something?" Damn. Where's a camera when you need one?

Naruto narrowed his eyes at her, but then smiled. "No! Not at all!" '_Of course not, I was just trying to have some freaking private time with my Iruka! That's all! You interrupted absolutely NOTHING!' _He thought sarcastically in his head.

"Oh, good! See, Lee-kun and I are planning a wedding, and we were wondering if you'd help us." Sakura asked with a smile.

Again, Naruto almost dropped Iruka. Iruka narrowed his eyes at Naruto. _'I swear Naruto, if you drop me, I will drag you down with me and beat the living hell out of you!...no matter how cute you are!'_ Iruka promised in his head. Naruto started, "W-wedding?? You and L-Lee are getting..m-m-married?!" Naruto asked with a slight blush. He knew Sakura and Lee were together and all, but marriage? What if they had kids?...Ewww!! Please, oh Kami please, let the children get Sakura's genes! At least Sakura's eyebrows! SPARE THE POOR CHILDREN!! **(THEY'RE INNOCENT!!!!! THEY HAVE DONE NOTHING WRONG!!!!!)** – Imoto's words..

Sakura tilted her head to the side and blinked. Something she got from Naruto, of course, she thought that when Naruto did it, it was adorable! "What? Me? No!" she laughed and blushed. "Lee and I aren't getting married, Sasuke and Hinata are!"

Naruto dropped Iruka with a loud thud. Iruka glared up at Naruto, shouting a "HEY!" Naruto looked down at Iruka and grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "Whoops. Sorry Iru-kun, I thought your legs were wrapped tightly and my waist and your arms were securely around my neck." he said while sweatdropping and still rubbing the back of his head.

"I was! But then I got into a shock and let my grip loosen! I thought you'd hold on to me like you're supposed to!" Iruka shouted angrily at Naruto.

Naruto gave a nervous laugh, still rubbing the back of his head, "Sorry!" He looked at Sakura, "So, Sasuke and Hinata? They're..18 though..why would they..? At such an early age!" Naruto was still in shock, but he still helped Iruka up.

Sakura smiled and shrugged. "Sasuke told me that it didn't matter that it was early, he was going to propose to Hinata sooner or later, so he made it sooner."

Iruka, glaring at Naruto, asked, "But what about Hinata?"

"What about her? She said she was sure that Sasuke was the one for her, so she accepted."

Naruto smiled. "That's sweet. Still, I do kinda wish they were older..but if they feel that strongly about it, it's fine. But, er, why do you need my help with planning the wedding? Isn't that _their_ job?" he asked while raising an eyebrow. Why did he have to do it? He's not the one getting married!

"Because.." Sakura began in a sweet voice, "you're really good at planning weddings, surprisingly," even with the offensive 'hey!' she heard from Naruto, she continued, "and you know how Sasuke is, and Hinata asked if you would help, you are the best man."

Naruto sighed dramatically. "That's still no excuse!..Okay, I'll help." he smiled. "It's the least I could do. Plus..I could use this against Sasuke to say he owes me." Naruto smirked.

Sakura rolled her eyes but smiled. "Thanks. We appreciate it. Ok, so the wedding is 3 weeks from now and we start planning tomorrow."

Naruto's eyes widened. "Tomorrow?! Why so soon?!"

Sakura crossed her arms and glared at him. "Why else? So we can get everything done early! Oh, and by the way, your playing your guitar for a song for Hinata and Sasuke at the wedding."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Why? Because it's free?"

Sakura grinned. "That too. But also because you have a nice song."

Naruto raised an eye brow. "Which one?"

"'Your Guardian Angel'."

"Oh. Okay, sure. Fine, tomorrow, what time?"

"6pm."

Naruto crossed his arms. "Nuh-uh. It has to be before the time the academy dismisses." Iruka, hearing this, blushed.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Fine!" she shouted exasperated, even though she thought it was cute that Naruto wanted to be with Iruka like this. "How's 12 for you?"

Naruto smiled, pleased. "That's perfect. Okay, I'll see you tomorrow at 12."

Sakura smiled in return and waved her bye. "Bye Naruto-kun! Bye Iruka-sensei!"

When Sakura left the house, Naruto swiftly ran to the door, closed it, and locked it. With lightening speed, he was in front of Iruka, and once again bent down to pick him up like before. Iruka blushed and glared down at Naruto.

"You better not drop me again." Iruka warned with narrowed eyes.

Naruto grinned up at Iruka. "Wouldn't dream of it." He walked to the couch, then sat down on a it, still clutching Iruka near him. Iruka blushed and bent down so his forehead touched Naruto's. Naruto smiled up at Iruka, he craned his head up so that he could give Iruka a quick, sweet kiss. Iruka continued to blush and began playing with Naruto's soft hair.

Naruto stared into Iruka's brown eyes, making Iruka a bit nervous. Naruto's gaze was so intense, so completely focused on Iruka, it almost made Iruka want to whimper.

"I love your eyes." Naruto said in a low, soft voice.

Iruka continued to blush. "Why? My eyes are just plain brown, yours are so wonderfully blue." he spoke in admiration.

"What? Your eyes are perfect, I love looking at them." Naruto said sincerely. "So bright and shiny, full of laughter and life.."

Iruka smiled. "Well, I love your hair, it's soft.." Iruka confessed while playing with a few strands of Naruto's hair.

Naruto smiled, reaching one hand up to remove Iruka's hair tie so that Iruka's hair would fall freely down, covering his and Iruka's face. "And your hair is perfect, too."

Iruka pouted with his blush still in place. "How come you never let me win?"

Naruto grinned. "Because, love, you're with me, you'll never win. Didn't I make it clear before?"

Iruka continued to pout, Naruto's finger tracing over it while he grinned. "That's still not fair."

"Life's not fair Ru, suck it up." Naruto said teasingly as he moved his head up to kiss Iruka.

Iruka glared once more, but wrapped his arms back around Naruto's neck and pulled himself closer, kissing Naruto in return. Naruto deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue in, and then, suddenly, he heard the house phone ring.

Naruto groaned. _'Why? Why today? Am I seriously that hated? Was I that mean of a person in my past life? Okay, maybe for one day I wanted to kill everyone in the village, but that was a one time thought! ONE TIME!!! And, okay, maybe dying the Third Hokage's clothes pink wasn't the best idea, but everyone got a good laugh out of it! Wasn't that what mattered?!'_ Naruto complained in his head, hearing the phone continue to ring.

Iruka started pulling back, but Naruto used his left hand to place it behind Iruka's head, pushing him forward so that he wouldn't remove his lips from Naruto's. With his other hand, he searched blindly for the phone. When he felt it, he searched for the wire. As soon as he felt it in his hands, he disconnected the wire, ceasing the annoying ring. _'Ha. Whoever it was is just going have to deal with it. Why did I give people my house number anyway?!'_

Iruka smiled and felt Naruto put the hand that was used to disconnect the phone on Iruka's back, still kissing him. They continued to kiss for awhile, but then Naruto's cellphone began to ring. Naruto, growling, pulled away, slightly trying to regain his breath. Iruka was left slightly panting, watching in amusement as Naruto angrily picked up his cell phone.

"What?!" He shouted rudely, not really giving a damn.

"Um...okay..that's rude. Let's try this again, Hi. Now, answer _politely._"

Naruto sighed. "Oh, teme, sorry, was that you calling my house phone before?" Naruto asked politely.

"Yes." Sasuke answered.

"Ah. WHY DID YOU HAVE TO CALL AT THAT TIME?!" Naruto shouted out, hurting Sasuke's ear.

Iruka chuckled. "Dobe!! Ow! I'm bleeding in one ear here, buddy!How was I supposed to know what the hell you were doing?! Geez! Do you _want_ me to go deaf?!"

"Yes." Naruto sulked. Iruka giggled and quickly kissed Naruto's cheek.

"Whatever. Did Sakura tell you the news?"

"That you're getting laid?"

Sasuke began to stutter, then shouted indignantly, "NO YOU MORON! THAT I'M GETTING MARRIED!"

"Huh? Oh yeah, that too." Naruto grinned, Iruka smacking him lightly over the head and giving him a disapproving look.

"Besides," Sasuke began smugly, "unlike you, I've already gone through that process." Naruto heard a loud smack, followed by an embarrassed and angry shout from Hinata, "SASUKE!!!"

"Haha. Nice one loser." Naruto smirked. "You're so controlled by a woman."

He heard Sasuke growl. "You infuriate me!"

"I love you too. So, what do you want?" Again, rude? Yes. Does he care? Obviously not. As a bonus to his rudeness, he just heard Sasuke get bitched slapped by his fiancé. Ha. That's priceless.

"Someone's full of manners today...yeah, I wanted to know if 1, are you actually coming tomorrow, 2, do you plan on actually _helping_ plan for the wedding, and 3, did you ask Tsunade to make sure you don't have to do a mission 3 weeks from tomorrow."

"Yes, yes, and not yet. I'll do it later."

"You better dobe. You have to be there."

Naruto sighed. "I know, I know. Besides, I'd never miss your wedding, you're my best friend...and, well, ever since Hinata found out she had the power to make guys crawl under a rock in fear, I try to avoid angering her."

Sasuke snorted. "You and me both."

"Okay, are we done?"

"Yeah..Oh wait-"

Naruto hung up his phone, not bothering to hear whatever Sasuke was going to say. Naruto smiled at Iruka, who was grinning back. "That's very rude, Naru-kun." Iruka said in a mock disapproving voice.

Naruto grinned. "Probably is..but, oh well! Let's get back to where we were, huh?" Naruto leaned up and captured Iruka's lips with his. Iruka responded back, placing his hand on Naruto's neck. Naruto returned his hands to where they were before, enjoying the moan of pleasure that escaped Iruka's lips. Once again, a phone ringing disturbed them.

Naruto pulled away and banged the back of his head on the couch. "Of course..who's calling you?" he asked with closed eyes, chanting in his head, breathe in, then out, breathe in, then out.

Iruka, smiling, reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. "Ah, it's Sasuke-kun."

Naruto's eyes snapped open. "What does he want _now?!_ I just got off the phone with him!"

Iruka had picked up the phone, so Sasuke heard Naruto's comment. "No, he hung up before I was able to finish speaking."

Iruka chuckled. "Is that why you're calling me?"

"Yes. I know how impatient Naruto can be at times."

"Heh heh...yeah. So, what happened, Sasuke-kun?"

Naruto sighed and lifted his upper body up, wrapping his arms around Iruka, pulling him close, and nipping on his neck.

"I forgot to ask you a favor, if you don't mind,"

Iruka bit his bottom lip, slightly glaring at Naruto, "N-no, of course not. What is it?"

Sasuke smirked. "Would you mind coming here and staying here all night to help Hinata and me-"

Naruto pulled his face away from Iruka's neck. "NO YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" he shouted a little too loud, making Iruka lean backwards and almost fall off of Naruto's lap.

Naruto heard Sasuke laugh. "Kidding. Seriously though, would you mind going to the old ha-er, the Hokage tomorrow, and informing her about this wedding? Hinata and I would do it, but Hinata has a mission tomorrow, so she's gonna be out, and Naruto, Sakura, Lee and I are going to plan for the wedding."

Iruka blinked. "Oh, no problem Sasuke-kun! It's the least I can do."

"Thank you Iruka-sensei."

"No problem Sasuke-kun."

Naruto took the phone and clicked 'end'. After that, he turned off the cell phone along with his. "I swear, if I hear ONE more interruption, I will personally kill whoever the hell it is."

Iruka chuckled and kissed Naruto again.

They now laid on the couch, Naruto's back against the arm of one side of the couch, with Iruka laying in between his legs. Iruka had his back against Naruto's chest, Naruto's arms wrapped around his waist, while he graded some papers he forgot to do over the excitement of moving in with Naruto. Which, he decided, was the best idea in his entire life. Naruto just smiled and read the paper Iruka was grading, resting his head on top of Iruka's so he could read it better.

"Tai-kun puts interesting answers down.." Naruto observed with a grin.

Iruka glared at the paper in front of him, but he knew Naruto knew that he was glaring and was glaring at him. "That's _your _fault." he growled out.

Naruto blinked. "Me? How's that _my _fault?" he asked in an offended tone. How could Iruka accuse him of _this?_ For once, he had nothing to do with it.

"Tai-kun follows Konohamaru's example..and Konohamaru's examples came from you, when_ you_ were a gennin." he frowned and narrowed his eyes in disapproval.

"But you loved me as a gennin!" Naruto protested with a slight grin.

Iruka blushed, wondering if Naruto knew which 'love' he was referring to when Naruto was 12.

"That's not the point. Point is, your examples were bad for Konohamaru, and look what happened to the kid."

Naruto was now even more offended then before. At least before, he had no idea what Iruka was saying. "What's that supposed to mean? I did absolutely nothing to Konohamaru!"

Iruka snorted. "That's a lie. You _corrupted _that boy!"

"I did not!" Naruto said defensively. "Besides, he was corrupted the day he met Ebisu!"

"That's besides the point." Iruka grumbled, even though he agreed.

"Is not. That just proves I did nothing to him!"

"Of course you didn't, you just taught him how to do the sexy-no-jutsu and be a complete trouble maker by following in your footsteps when you were in the academy!" Iruka chastised to Naruto.

Naruto grinned. "And look where I am now. I'm an ANBU captain! See? It turned out for the better, didn't it?" Iruka banged the back of his head against Naruto's chest. "Ow!" he grinned, rubbing the spot. "Oh come on, Konohamaru isn't a bad gennin! He's 14, he's fine! The only thing that I'm worried about is him having that stupid pervert as a sensei.."

Iruka put the pen in his mouth and continued to read. "You had a perverted sensei."

"That's besides the point. I don't like Ebisu." Naruto said protectively.

"Neither do I. The bastard had the nerve to call you a demon child not only in front of my face, but more times behind my back." he really hated Ebisu when he referred to Naruto as the 'demon child'. It made him want to beat the crap out of the special Jounin. Asshole.

Naruto chuckled. He moved his head to the side of Iruka's and slightly began to nuzzle Iruka's cheek. "Aww..so protective of me, sensei." he purred.

"Well, no one calls my boyfriend a 'demon child' and gets away with it..especially not now."

Naruto blinked. "Oh, that reminds me, have you been doing anything to my fans?"

Naruto felt Iruka tense, then relax. Iruka put the pen down to X an answer and write the correct one next to it. "No, why?" he asked innocently.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at him. "Because a few seem to be..missing.."

Iruka turned his head and looked at Naruto. "Missing?" he sounded surprised, and continued to show Naruto that 'I have no idea what you are talking about because I am completely, _completely_ innocent' look. "What do you mean by missing?" he turned back to his paper and put the pen in his mouth.

"You know, haven't been seen for a good while..disappeared, 'lost'..gagged and bagged, thrown into an abandoned house far away from Konoha and had to crawl out to finally come here again and warn the other fan girls/boys.."

Iruka bit down on the pen, then mumbled, "damn! I thought she was unconscious the whole time!"

Naruto blinked. "What?" he asked in a confused and surprised voice.

Iruka looked back at him. "What?" he asked in an equally confused tone.

Naruto stared at Iruka disbelievingly. "Did..you just say something along the lines of, 'damn, I thought she was unconscious the whole time!'?"

Iruka raised an eyebrow at him, giving him an 'oookayy...' look. "You really need to practice your listening skills, that's not good if an ANBU member hears something as ridiculous as _that._" he laughed.

Naruto continued to stare at Iruka, then narrowed his eyes. "She said the last thing she saw was a brown pony tail.."

"Could've been anyone." Iruka said calmly and smiled, flipping the paper over to continue correcting.

"Huh.." Naruto smirked. "So..there's another hot cutie around here with a brown haired pony tail?" he grinned when he saw Iruka's eyes flash anger.

Iruka's face turned red and he bit down at the pen, hard, jealousy and possessiveness entering him. "No! There is no other 'cutie'," he said the word with strong disgust, "with a brown colored hair in a pony tail! Only me!"

Iruka paused and turned his gaze at Naruto, who was grinning and looking at him, his face saying 'got you'. "So..it _was_ you."

Iruka sighed. "Yes..but only once!"

Naruto raised the eyebrow. "Once? Iruka, there are 10 fans missing. 6 girls and 4 boys."

"They're not missing..they're just..wandering around in some woods.."

"Oh Kami, please tell me they were ninjas!" Naruto asked in horror.

Iruka chuckled. "I'm kidding Naruto.."

Naruto sighed of relief. "Well then, where are they?" he raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"How should I know? All I did was scare them properly."

"Properly? How do you scare someone 'properly'?" he tightened his hold on Iruka and removed the pen in Iruka's mouth by taking the pen away using his own mouth.

"By telling them that you're mine and if I ever catch them stalking you or flirting with you again I will not only beat the crap out of them, but stick kunai's up there asses."

"You said that to the girls too?" He didn't think Iruka would be the type to say that to girls, but..just to make sure..

"No! Of course not! I just told them that they're gonna wake up one day and look in the mirror, and then find nothing to brush in the mornings. Then, I kill them." Iruka replied calmly, but there was still that death intent there.

Naruto winced sympathetically. Women were very careful when it came to hair. A lot of them would freak if they were to discover they were bold the next morning..then die bald..

"Geez..someone's possessive." Naruto grinned.

Iruka took the pen away from Naruto's mouth and continued to correct the paper. "How did you find out anyway?" Iruka asked, not looking at Naruto.

Naruto rested his head against Iruka's. "Because one of my fans, while trying to steal my guitar, asked me where 7 of the missing ones were..since they normally try to jump me every-" realization dawned on Naruto when he paused and stared at Iruka. So _that's_ why those fans went missing! Man..Iruka really liked to stress the 'Naruto is mine' thing, huh? Iruka just kept on writing.

"You were saying, love?" Iruka asked in that calm, steady tone.

Naruto started uneasily. "Err..right, every, uh, day and well, I told them I didn't know. So when I asked some guys that hung out with them, they said they were gone or something like that..and..well..yeah."

Iruka shrugged and finished the paper. He put it down on the floor and picked up another test paper of a different student. "Ah don't worry..I'm sure they're fine."

Naruto swallowed. "Right.." he kissed Iruka's neck and took the paper in Iruka's hand and moved it arms length away from Iruka, who was trying to get it back.

"Hey! Give me that! I need to finish grading!" Iruka said while he still tried to get the paper.

Naruto continued to grin and kept an arm tightly around Iruka's waist so he couldn't reach very far, and kept the other arm away from Iruka so that he couldn't reach the paper. "Come on, these papers aren't _that_ important..your students can go another day with this. What is this?" he looked at the paper and began reading it. "Oh come on, even _I _remember taking this test in the academy! Trust me, another day won't kill them."

Iruka glared at Naruto. "Oh really. And what, pre tell, do you expect me to do instead?" as soon as the words left his mouth, he knew he shouldn't have asked.

Naruto's grin turned into a fox like grin. He dropped the paper and flipped over so that Iruka was underneath him. "Oh, I'm sure I can find something for us to do for a good while.."

Iruka grinned in return and wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck, pulling him down into a kiss. "Well..one more day won't hurt...after all, we are celebrating, right?"

TBC

If, and only IF I get enough reviews, shall I continue..sorry for the late updates, but..yeah..school and um, delays..Well, Let's see, if I get enough reviews, I'll appreciate it and it might, just _might_ inspire me to continue writing.

Thanks to my Imoto again for editing! She's the best. :).


	4. IT LIVES!

AN: I know, you all hate me and want me to burn in hell for being so late, I know. well, here's the fic!

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.

Naruto heard the alarm clock and woke up. He raised his head from the pillow and rummaged through his pillow for a pointy object. Once found, he thrust the kunai to the alarm clock, silencing it. He smiled and snuggled his head back to the pillow, and moved back a bit more into the other warm back.

"You know, I happened to have liked that alarm clock.." he heard Iruka grumble.

"Mmm...buy you a new one. One that doesn't sound so irritating." Naruto grinned tiredly, yawning.

"How do you wake up? I didn't see an alarm clock anywhere here." Iruka pointed out. When Naruto had pretty much forced Iruka to bed, because Iruka was taking way too long grading for Naruto's taste, Iruka managed to look around the room. Seeing Naruto had no alarm clock, he had to go get his and set it up. He had meant to ask Naruto about it that night, but the blonde was already asleep in their bed.

"I have a mental alarm clock. It's much less annoying then actual alarm clocks." Oh how he dreaded those annoying, loud, alarm clocks...making him jump from his bed and land flat on his face on the ground because of the sudden noise shocking him. Oh, and don't get him started on the time he bought an alarm clock that played music...and stupidly left it on full blast.

"You're joking!" Iruka half shouted indignantly. "There's no way you're always on time with your 'mental alarm clock'. What if you over sleep?!" Which Iruka considered very irresponsible, seeing as he was an ANBU and had to get ready for missions and all.

Naruto yawned again. "Ah, I've never over slept. Maybe when I was a kid, but that's a different story. I normally wake up when I need to." he paused a moment. "Speaking of which, why did you put the alarm up this early? It's Saturday!"

Iruka blinked. "What?" Iruka asked, confused.

Naruto paused, then groaned. "Are you kidding me?!" he heard Iruka snicker. "'Snot funny Ru." he grumbled, but Iruka kept snickering. "Did you do that on purpose?" he whined, very displeased at being woken up to early on a _weekend!_

"Ah, Naruto, it's Friday. _Tomorrow_ is Saturday. You have to go help plan the wedding, remember?" Iruka reminded him, standing up to get fully dressed. _'So much for his 'mental alarm clock'. He doesn't even know what day it is.' _Iruka thought, shaking his head and chuckling. Naruto huffed, getting up. He was really warm, until Iruka got up for the academy. Naruto scratched his head when he sat up and sighed. He grabbed a pair of pants, since he was only in his boxers, and put them on. He looked in the mirror and saw how messy his hair was. He ran his fingers through it once, then ruffled his hair. When he looked again, his hair as its usual, spiky self.

"That's all you have to do? Lucky." Iruka said, entering the room once more. He had a small pout on his face. Naruto saw it and chuckled.

"Yeah. Genes. The only time I can't do that is when it gets wet. But yeah, I don't have to waist time brushing my hair, like someone here." he said teasingly.

Iruka narrowed his eyes at Naruto, which made the blonde grin. He then started brushing his hair to put it up into its usual pony tail. "Yeah, well, not all of us can just spike up the hair to make it look normal." he huffed.

Naruto grinned and rolled his eyes. "Whiner. Anyway, go, shoo. Off to the academy with you." Naruto made a shooing motion with his hand, grinning mischievously at Iruka.

Iruka narrowed his eyes at him. "May I have some breakfast first?"

"You're going to have to take it to go. You're late." he grinned.

Iruka blinked. "What..are you talking about?" Iruka asked hesitantly, watching in horror as Naruto's grin turned into a sly, fox like one, one that said he was being a very sneaky fox.

"I saw you put the alarm on last night. When you fell asleep, I changed the clock, so it's really 45 minutes ahead...you're 30 minutes late." Naruto snickered. Ah, Iruka's shocked and horrified expression was making his day.

Iruka dropped his brush with a 'thunk'. "ASSHOLE!" He ran into the kitchen and saw a toast with orange juice ready for him. He turned back and looked questioningly at Naruto. Naruto grinned, leaned against the wall, and shrugged.

"Made a clone a few minutes before you left the bathroom and had breakfast made." He saw Iruka smile happily, then he saw Naruto grin and point to the time. "I'd hurry, if I were you."

Iruka jerked up. "Gah! Damn it, Naruto! You are SO paying when I come back!" he swallowed the juice and took the toast, running to the door, hearing Naruto shout out to him,

"I look forward to it, Ru!" he laughed.

* * *

Iruka huffed, bent over, hands on knees, completely exhausted. He ran as fast as he could to the academy, damn Naruto...making him late for school! Oh joy, 40 minutes late! _'damn you Naruto, you're so dead when I get home...'_ he thought. He blinked when he looked up. Wait...where were the kids...? He looked at the clock above of him on the academy.

He blinked.

He stared.

He blinked again.

It was 40 minutes.

40 minutes EARLY!

"NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Iruka shouted at the top of his lungs. Oh yes, Naruto was dead.

* * *

Naruto had gotten dressed and eaten his breakfast. He had gotten a call from Sasuke, telling him to hurry the hell up, which pissed off Naruto because it's not _he_ was going to be late. He still had an hour to kill! He could have been lying on his bed, breathing in Iruka's scent, and sleeping peacefully. But noooo..._Sasuke_ called him, and Naruto, being the smart one that he was at that moment, assigned the song 'Peanut Butter Jelly Time' to be Sasuke's ringer when ever he called. And, as a bonus, he had his cell phone ring on max. Yeah. Jumping out of bed this morning and landing face down on the ground was fun...which brought back dreaded memories of evil alarm clocks..

So here he was, walking towards Sasuke's and Hinata's house. He sighed in exasperation. _Why did I agree to this again? It's their job to make the wedding, not mine! What a weird couple. Maybe that's why they chose each other? Who knows..hmm..._

As he thought about it, he saw a familiar silver haired man standing in the corner of the street he was in.

'_Oh..damn! He's here?! Shit, shit, shit, shit! Whoa, hey! No time for panicking..I AM a ninja..a high rank ninja, if I may add..okay, no time for gloating. I'll just avoid him by making a left here, and then walk behind that building, and when I get close enough, stealthily jump up the next building, hide in the shadows of the next one, and make a run for it! Perf-" _

His thoughts were interrupted when a cheery Kakashi walked in front of him.

"Hi, Naruto-kun!" Kakashi greeted with a smile.

'_Damn. Note to self: when planning, make sure he didn't spot you before you could do anything..' _"Hey, Kakashi! Haha...what brings you here?" Naruto faked a smile to hide his nervousness.

"Oh, you know, passing by..trying to see which streets has cars passing by from time to time and a very less obvious spot." Kakashi said casually.

Naruto blinked. "What?" What did Kakashi just say?

Kakashi looked at Naruto and smiled. "Nothing! What're you doing here?" Kakashi asked, distracting Naruto.

It worked.

"Ah..I'm heading towards Hinata's and Sasuke's house..to help plan for their wedding."

Kakashi paused. "Wedding huh?" he sighed. "That's nice." he looked at Naruto, and in an instant, a chibified Naruto in a wedding dress appeared in his head. He shook his head and shook off the thought. "Maa..and how are you and Iruka doing?" his voice continued in that normal tone of his, but Naruto knew it was strained.

Naruto smiled lightly. "Great, really." _'He did ask..might as well tell him the truth. Maybe he'll get the hint that I love Iruka, and as much as I care for him, he has to understand I can't feel that way about him?'_ he doubted this thought.

Kakashi stared silently at the streets, then said, "You're in love, huh?" he looked at Naruto. Naruto swallowed, and nodded. Kakashi gave him another smile. "That's good. Guess I can't really compete with Iruka, now can I?"

Naruto frowned. "I'm sorry Kakashi.." he started, but Kakashi waved his hand in a dismissive manner.

"Ah, don't worry about it Naruto-kun. I know when I'm beat. Well, I'll see you at the wedding." he started walking in the opposite direction that Naruto was going to head. "Send my regards to Iruka." he said, waving and leaving.

Naruto frowned. He was going to have to make this up to Kakashi, after all, they were friends. He sighed, figuring he'd worry about it later, right now, he had to go to the Uchiha mansion.

* * *

Naruto banged the door again. He had been knocking for a good 5 minutes, and now he was growing impatient. Furiously, he began kicking the door to knock. Damn them, making him get up, just so no one to be home to answer the door! He growled, then sniffed. After a moment, he glared at the door.

"Open up! I know you're in there! What's taking you so long to answer?!" he shouted, more then irritated that Sasuke and Sakura seemed to refuse to open the door. Naruto slapped his forehead.

'_Duh, I'm a ninja! Just poof in there, you moron!' _Naruto scolded at himself, doing a few hand seals and poofing himself into the mansion. When he entered, he turned to his left, stared, and burst out laughing.

Sasuke and Sakura were on the floor, completely covered in all different kinds and flavored wedding cakes. Naruto didn't know there were so many! But that didn't really matter. What mattered was, Sasuke and Sakura were on the floor, flat on their backs, with mountains of cake on top of them.

"Wh-what happened?!" Naruto managed to ask, laughing the whole time, clutching to his stomach because of the pain there that was so worth it.

Sasuke sighed in irritation, not exactly finding this situation funny at all, more like humiliating. "Well, Lee wanted me to chose a cake...you know, the flavor, the design...so instead of just bringing a piece of each cake, he brought every cake he could find into my home...Sakura and I were surrounded, literally, by cake. Next thing we know, Lee took a bite out of an ice cream cake, and was so excited that it tasted so good, he ran around the room like an idiot, knocking down the cakes on top of us. Oh, and the best part? He was shouting 'whoooo!' the whole time..." he sighed. "Apparently, he said he'd remove the cake cream that were on us, and for some god knows reason, he confused a bucket of glue-which I'm sure my brother left there to prank me with-with water, and dumped it all over the cake...so as you can see..." he trailed off,

"You're stuck." Naruto grinned, going into another laughing fit.

Sakura growled, glaring at Naruto and trying to look as dangerous as she could. And the chocolate cake smeared all over her face wasn't helping much. "Naruto, stop laughing at us and help us out of here!"

Naruto continued to laugh. "W-w-where did...haha, did..." he laughed, now tears running down his face, "where did L-Lee go?" he chocked out, searching his camera to take pictures.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "He went to fetch Gai-sensei to see what he could do. God forbid he were to just burn the glue and melt it so it could dissolve enough for us to escape." she sighed.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the ceiling. "You know, you're boyfriend really is an idiot." he felt the need to point it out, making him feel a little better.

"I know, shut up." Sakura growled.

Naruto snickered. "I can burn down the glue a bit...I'll try not to burn you.." Naruto grinned.

After effectively dissolving the cake, which was now a pile of goo, catching the tip of Sasuke's hair on fire, Sasuke and Sakura stood up, looking disgusted at the goo on them, and proceeded in going to change, after Sasuke had licked the tip of his finger and burn out the growing flame. Sakura had to call Lee and ask for extra clothes, while Sasuke went to shower and change. Once that was all done, and Lee came back, Sakura yelled at him at the top of her lungs, and made him clean up the mess. Naruto was on the floor, curled up into a ball, and laughing.

Sasuke sighed when the mess was cleaned up. "Okay...now that this unspeakable event is over, can we please get this done? I'd like to have at least plan half of it out. Hinata-chan and I can figure out the rest." Sasuke grumbled, a little cranky from this...cake 'incident'. Sakura looked pretty mad herself, washing off the cake from her hair was a pain. Lee was in the corner, a little scared to enter the same spot where Sakura was, in fear that he'd have to take on her wrath again, something that many ninja's found difficult to do.

Naruto snickered as he stood up and wiped the tears from his eyes. "Oh, man..heh heh..." he breathed in deeply so he could relax, and then let out his breath, effectively calming himself. He grinned at Sasuke and Sakura. "So...before all hell broke loose with the cake...did you pick which one you wanted?" at the glare he received from both Sasuke and Sakura, Naruto burst into another hysteric laughter.

* * *

Iruka was half way done with the day. It was a long, long day. And he wanted it to end, so he could go see Naruto. But, unfortunately, that didn't seem like it was going to happen anytime soon. So, he'd just have to occupy himself with throwing kunai's across the room into a target circle until the kids returned from their lunch. He sighed, every time he saw yellow, or someone with blonde hair, he couldn't help but think of Naruto. And the picture of him and Naruto on his desk that Naruto placed on his desk wasn't helping getting rid of his thoughts. He smiled as he looked at the picture. It was a picture of a 12 year old Naruto hugging his waist, with Iruka's hand on Naruto's hair, smiling down at Naruto. When Iruka saw the picture this morning on his desk, with it came a note in Naruto's hand writing. He picked up the note and re-read it, smiling softly to himself.

'Hey, Iru-kun!

Liked this picture? It's one of my favorites, for an obvious reason, xD. We need to take a picture of us together, like a more recent one, you know? I'd like to carry that when I'm on a mission Okay, yes, I know, my smiles are awesome, thank you. xD. Hope you enjoy it Iru-kun, I know you'll think of me more often .

Love,

Your Naruto-kun! D'

Iruka chuckled. Naruto was so cute when he wanted to be. He smiled and tucked the note away. He figured, after school, he could go to a store and quickly buy a camera...

* * *

Naruto looked at the time. Damn it. 4 o'clock! He sighed. He laid on the couch, upside down, his legs on the back of the couch, bits of his leg and his feet on the wall, and he had his neck on the edge of the couch. Sitting on the floor beside his head, was Sakura, a pen in her mouth as she read through some papers. Lee sat beside her on her left, looking at the papers as well. Sasuke sat on the couch beside Naruto, looking down at the paper, glad they got most of it done.

Naruto leaned his head back and turned to his left, looking straight at Sakura. "Oi, Sakura-chan, isn't that all? We got almost everything. Sasuke and Hinata-chan can do the rest, don't you think?" Naruto asked, wanting nothing more then to leave so he could get back to Iruka.

Sakura bit down on the pen. "Hmm...I can't help but think we forgot something.." she mumbled, looking through the list.

Sasuke leaned forward, placing his knee on his leg, and resting the side of his face with his hand. "I think Naruto's right, we've worked out everything that I needed. You guys can leave now." Sasuke looked at the time. Hinata would be returning soon...and he wanted to have her alone, like now. Seriously, he was going to kick them out-literally.

Lee closed his eyes and crossed his arms, nodded several times. "Yes, Sasuke is right, we're done now, and we've done all that we could do. Now, we should go so we could leave the two young lovers alone, when the beautiful Hinata returns! But, she is not as beautiful as you, Sakura-chan! You are the most beautiful and intelligent girl alive! And the most generous, may I add, and positively the most youth-"

"And this is my cue to leave. Bye guys! Later Sasuke-kun!" Naruto said, winking at Sasuke and disappearing. Don't get him wrong, he loved Sasuke like his bro, but to have to her Lee go through one of his moments...well, Sasuke would have to suffer listening alone. Right now, he had to go his koi!

He poofed to his and Iruka's home, glad to see his him there, apparently cooking. He walking into the kitchen, grinning at the site of Iruka in a ramen apron Naruto bought for him as a joke, years ago. Looking to the counter, he spotted a camera. He smirked. Iruka didn't realize he was here yet...

Iruka blinked when he saw a flash come from the corner of his eye. He froze, then looked to the side to see Naruto grinning, holding the camera he bought for them in his hands.

"I LOVE this picture!" he exclaimed, looking at the picture with the digital camera, a bright smile on his face. "You're smiling too!" he praised.

Iruka blushed and dropped the spatula he had in his hand and ran for the camera. "Naruto! Give me that!" Iruka pleaded, trying to grab the camera from Naruto, who kept it from his reach.

"No way! I like this picture!" he grinned, then spun Iruka around and placed his head on Iruka's shoulder and his arms around his body. Naruto smiled as he put the camera in front of him and clicked the button. After taking the picture, Naruto looked at it. Iruka, still pouting slightly, looked at the picture. Iruka looked startled while Naruto had a sly smile on his face. Iruka blushed, then glared at Naruto.

"At least take one when I'm ready, and without the apron!" Iruka complained, huffing.

Naruto snickered. "But that apron looks adorable on you!" When the reaction he received from Iruka was a dangerous glare, he chuckled. "Fine. Take off the apron then." Naruto told him, smiling.

Iruka stared at Naruto. "Wait, you want to take pictures now? Can't you wait till later?" he asked, frowning. They had plenty of time for taking pictures, unless... "Are you going on a mission soon?!" Iruka was now worried.

Naruto grinned. Ha, Iruka was so cute when he was worried, not that he would make Iruka worry intentionally. "Nah, I'm not. I'm just impatient. But okay, we'll take pictures later..." he let loose a sly grin. "Since you're still wearing the apron...can I take one more?"

Iruka, quickly getting over relief, glared at him. "NO." he huffed, stomping back into the kitchen. Naruto grinned, then quietly walked towards Iruka.

Iruka continued to do his cooking, already almost done with the food. He was wondering what else he should add, when Naruto came and gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek. He smiled, hearing the camera being clicked. Naruto pulled away and looked at the picture. He smiled and showed it to Iruka.

"See? You're smiling and look great here. So, you can't say you weren't ready, I gave you enough time. And as a bonus for me, I caught a little piece of the apron! Too bad it doesn't show it all, but it's worth it." he smiled, rewarded with one of Iruka's own.

"Yeah, well, you could've told me you were going to take a picture." Iruka tried to sound reprimanding, but he ended up smiling anyway. He mock-glared at his boyfriend, who just grinned and shrugged. "Well, the food's done anyway. Go set up the table." Iruka commanded, turning his attention back at the task in hand.

Naruto looked at the camera again as he walked towards the table. "Yes, sensei." Naruto grinned, knowing that Iruka had blushed at being called 'sensei'. Ah, teasing was so much fun and had wonderful rewards, Naruto thought.

Naruto was glad Iruka cooked. He hadn't eaten anything since 12, and he was starving. He always did have a huge appetite, and he guessed Iruka figured that out.

Naruto stood and stretched. "I'll do the dishes." Naruto said, smiling at Iruka.

Iruka shook his head. "No, I got it. But Naru-kun?"

"Yes?" Naruto asked politely.

Iruka gave him a puppy look. "Could you please go into the room and get me my books? I left them in there, please? Would you mind?" he even gave him a cuter puppy face.

Naruto could not, no matter how much he would want to, he could NOT say no to that face. It was humanly impossible. "Oh, sure Iruka-kun! It's in the room?" Naruto asked kindly, smiling at Iruka.

Iruka nodded. "Thank you!" he said sweetly.

Naruto walked towards the room and opened the door. Stepping in, he felt his entire hair, shirt, and pants wet. He couldn't see anything, because his vision was blinded by a bucket. Naruto, slowly, removed the bucket from his head, and spit out the water from his mouth life a fountain. He breathed in deeply.

"Okay, okay, can't say I didn't deserve that..."

"Ooooooooh Naruto..." Iruka's voice from behind.

Naruto turned around, and before he could say anything, there was a flash. His eyes widened. Oh great. He had a picture of him, standing wet, and holding a bucket in his hands like a moron. Nice.

Iruka looked at the picture. "This is perfect! I can hold on to this while you're on a mission. Sweet revenge, eh?" he grinned, and winked at Naruto.

Naruto smirked. "At least I wasn't wearing an apron." he teased, having the upper hand now.

Iruka continued to grin. "Oh no? Look down."

Naruto blinked and looked down, his eyes widening. WHERE THE HELL DID THE PINK FLUFFY, FRILLY APRON COME FROM!??!? He heard Iruka burst into laughter and walk back into the kitchen to do the dishes.

Naruto pouted. "Sly one...I bet he didn't leave his books here..." he turned and looked around the room, seeing no books around that belonged to Iruka. "Bastard." he grinned. Like he said before, he _guessed_ he deserved that...

* * *

Naruto, once he changed and dried off his hair, walked into the living room. Iruka was turning off the sink and drying his hands. Naruto sat in the living room with his back against the couch, and he lifted his knees up and opened them to give some space. Iruka walked into the living room and saw Naruto in that position, and smiled. He walked to Naruto and sat down in front of him, placing his back against Naruto's chest. Automatically, Naruto wrapped his arms around Iruka, and closed his legs a bit. Iruka sighed blissfully and rested his head on Naruto's chest, nuzzling to get comfortable. Naruto smiled and kissed Iruka's head.

"Iruka?" Naruto asked softly, smiling against Iruka's hair.

"Hm?" Iruka had closed his eyes.

"I love you."

Iruka smiled softly, and then said, "I love you too."

Naruto grinned, but decided not to say anything. He knew he would end up ruining the moment, which he wanted to do to piss off Iruka, but he thought against it and just curled around Iruka. Iruka let out a blissful sigh, relaxing, and just being so utterly happy. He just loved this, just being with Naruto. And he knew Naruto felt the same exact way. He smiled, it was early, but Naruto was so warm and comfortable, it was making him drowsy. Naruto's breath evened, giving a slow, steady rhythm against Iruka's body. Iruka figured Naruto was on the verge of completely nodding off as well.

"Koi," Naruto whispered quietly, not sure if Iruka was awake or not, and hoping he hadn't disturbed him.

"Yes?" Iruka whispered in return.

Iruka felt Naruto smile against his head, breathing in his scent. "Tomorrow, let's just stay home together, okay? Just you and me..." he murmured.

Iruka smiled. "Whatever you want, Naruto-kun."

"Good." he gave Iruka another kiss on his head.

Iruka slowly lifted his head and kissed Naruto on the lips. Naruto returned the kiss, even in a bit of drowsy state, the passion and love was put into that kiss. When they finally pulled away, Naruto gave him several kisses on his cheek, and trailed down all the way to his neck. He gave one final kiss on Iruka's scar. Iruka gave him another pick on the lips, and returned his head on Naruto's warm chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. Naruto placed his head comfortably's on top of Iruka's, and closed his eyes again. He didn't care how early it was, he didn't care how bright it was, his only focus was Iruka, in his arms, resting on him, and that's it. He loved Iruka, he didn't find any need to think about anything else.

AN: I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry this took so damn long! I'm sure you guys thought I was dead or that I gave up xP. Nah, I didn't. All the reviews I received really kept me confident. Oh, do you want to know why this took so damn long? Hm? BECAUSE OF THAT DAMN KAKASHI SCENE! A few people requested it, and my friend and I had a very tough time with this. We don't blame you, really, but this is that LAST Kakashi scene with "humor" in it. Sorry people, but it's hard to do something like that again. Anyway, my Imoto's comment/rant:

**Minamoto Izumi: Last Kakashi scene EVER. WE COULDN'T EVEN FUNNYFIY IT!!! Don't like it? Deal with it you selfish little bastards...-turns to the left- That was a bit harsh no? -turns to the right- No. They deserved it... -turns to the left- They just wanted to laugh... -turns to the right- ...damn you... -turns to the left- We Apologize!**

AN: BTW, there's only going to be 1-2 more chapters left, got it? yes, this fic is coming to an end! So please review!


End file.
